villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Tublat
Tublat is a major antagonist in the Tarzan animated television series. A brutish gorilla, he is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Nearly a Pelt Tublat encounters the hunter, Van Pelt, recently transported from the live-action universe, in his jungle. The ape summons a horde of wild gorillas, but Van Pelt kills two of them with his rifle. Tublat takes advantage of Van Pelt's reload time and punches the hunter into a massive Venus fly trap. As Tublat tries to smash in Van Pelt's face with a rock, the hunter takes up his rifle one more time. He fires but once, but the shot sends Tublat into the river rapids. The Battle of the Pridelands Surprisingly, Tublat survives the rapids and joins Zira's alliance as a replacement for the deceased Shere Khan. Tublat is given command of Zira's lion army, working to defend the portal to the spirit realm while Mirage and Zira try to kill Mumm-Ra. Slithe and Grune, two of Mumm-Ra's treacherous generals, come to take out Mirage's allies and destroy the portal. Tublat wipes out several of Slithe's lizards and walkers, before taking on Grune. Grune stuns Tublat with a blast from his laser club, but Tublat recovers and fells Grune with a few blows. When the portal to the spirit realm begins to collapse, Grune demands that Tublat release him so that both might escape. Tublat coldly responds, "the defeat of your enemy is worth any sacrifice." Grune screams as both he and Tublat are annihilated. Disney Villains War 2 Captured Tublat appears in the second part of the war. He is challenged by McLeach when the hunter approached his territory. He attacks McLeach's half-track, but the poacher simply runs over him. McLeach then steps in to finish the job with his rifle, but Tublat knocks him on his back. McLeach's pet, Joanna, then distracts him with a vicious attack, but when Tublat makes his move to crush the lizard, McLeach hurls a knife into Tublat's back, causing him to pass out from blood loss. He is then sent to McLeach's employer; Claude Frollo, as a new captive. Battle of Monsters Tublat is presented as McLeach's trump card. When the forces of Frollo get ambushed by Echidna and her children, McLeach releases Tublat, who in return defeats several of Echidna's monsters, including a griffin, a minotaur, and a gorgon. He is not seen again for the rest of the war, leaving his fate unknown. Disney Villains War Reboot Tublat appears in the reboot series in the same role as it was in the original series, athough altered with slight changes. He is challenged by McLeach when the hunter approached his territory. He attacks McLeach's half-track, but the poacher simply runs over him. McLeach then steps in to finish the job with his rifle, but Tublat knocks him on his back. McLeach's pet, Joanna, then distracts him with a vicious attack, but when Tublat makes his move to crush the lizard, McLeach hurls a knife into Tublat's back, causing him to pass out from blood loss. Presumably, he is sent to McLeach's employer; the sinister Coachman, as new captive. Trivia *Interestingly, Tublat in the Tarzan television series is a malevolent figure while his literary counterpart is a protagonist. The villainous literary foil to Tublat is Kerchak, one of the protagonists of the Tarzan film. Category:Disney Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Tarzan Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Keith David Category:Zira's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Scar